In a wool spun yarn for knitting or weaving, various researches have focused on a soft touchness and a high bulkiness of the wool spun yarn and fabric through pretreatment of raw wools, fore spinning, spinning or dyeing. Particularly, it has been difficult to provide a wool spun yarn for knitting and a kntting wear with a high bulkiness.
The major problems in preparing the wool spun yarn for knitting and a knitting wear with a high bulkiness are an instability of physical properties and a pilling problem on the knitting fabric. The conventional wool spun yarn for knitting does not have uniform bulky loops in the bundle of the yarn, exhibits a poor bulkiness and causes an instability of physical properties. Also the conventional wool spun yarn exhibits a pilling phenomenon on the surface of a wool fabric. The pilling phenomenon is caused by fibrils of the bundle of a wool spun yarn.
In order to improve the bulkiness, pilling phenomenon and physical properties of the wool spun yarn or wool fabric, the present inventors develop a drafting apparatus for preparing a high bulky wool spun yarn. The present invention may be applied to a wool spun yarn for weaving as well as for knitting. The present invention has effects that the wool spun yarn has a high bulkiness by forming uniform bulky loops in the bundle of the yarn, that the wool fabric knitted or woven with the spun yarn has a good soft-touchness, that the wool fabric is light-weighted, and that the spun yarn can save the raw materials of wool.